


Beginning

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: Yehyukweek special, a really short-short story.The way Yesung looked at Hyukjae was genuine. He was amazed by his pouty lips and gummy smile. There was almost no way to see his philtrum, but the older didn’t mind that much. He was adorable and actually kinda shy...Fic about the beginning of Yeye's and Hyuk's relationsip. Really short because i'm busy ;_;
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 11





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I create my own timelines, it's "pure" fiction with unskilful writing.
> 
> Don't expect much, or anything at all. 
> 
> If you're unsatisfied with this story or life, you're not alone. 

The way Yesung looked at Hyukjae was genuine. He was amazed by his pouty lips and gummy smile. There was almost no way to see his philtrum, but the older didn’t mind that much. He was adorable and actually kinda shy.   
I want to hug him was Yesung’s first thought.   
“So… do you want to go to a café with me” asked the older anticipating the answer.  
“Sunbae, I don’t drink coffee” Hyuk said with pouty mouth. Their eyes met and JongWoon was in deep trouble.  
Why is he so damn cute?! And was that a rejection? His expression darkened, he was sad, it wasn’t the first time someone he was interested in refused him, but this time he wasn’t just attracted. He liked the younger, Hyuk’s wit and humor made his days brighter, even if he teased him, Yesung knew it was all because they were close.   
Are we close? He just called me ‘sunbae’, not ‘hyung’ or our pet names, is he setting the line, like a boundary, between us? Maybe I was the only one who thought we were close. Maybe… our banters were just for shows. His internal monologue was interrupted by sudden force, pulling his sleeve.   
“Ramen. Let’s go eat ramen, I’m so damn hungry and I don’t drink coffee, I prefer strawberry milk, you should know that by now, hyung.”  
Hyukjae was sulking. His love was right in front of him, asking him out for a date, but he didn’t consider his preferences at all. The younger really wanted to progress their relationship. How long am I gonna wait for this big dumbass to realize I feel the same as him? He’s so oblivious, he’s not gonna do anything even if pounce on him he rolled his eyes and pulled Yesung stronger.   
“Let’s go, old man, or my favorite ramen spot is gonna close, faster!”   
The couple left dorms and went on their first unofficial date, which soon became the official one.   
*****  
“Hyukkie, remember our fist day together?”   
“The ramen date? Sure, you were so stupid, I was already seducing you for so long and you haven’t even realized it, hahaha”  
“Ya! I was just cautious! A kid like you would never understand.”  
After 3 years together they were still teasing each other all the time, the harder they kiddingly argued, the better making out was. Right now they were laying in each other arms on Hyuk’s bed, hugging each other close. Yesung’s chin was resting on younger’s head, he could smell the scent of his shampoo mixed with his own.   
This small moment was already making his heart race, he felt fulfilled, embracing the man he loved.  
Even if Hyukjae wasn’t so open about his inner feelings, he always showed his love for his boyfriend by small gestures. This time too, he gently patting the older on his back, making small circles with his fingers in soothing manner. Yesung had a lot on his plate, he was dealing with stress about being the leader of KRY and his own solo music. So much responsibility and anticipation that he was clearly being overwhelmed. Hyukjae understood him completely. He was always there for him, even before the beginning of their relationship.   
As long as they were together, they could overcome everything, that’s what the older always said and… he was right.   
“I love you hyung, happy anniversary” said the younger.  
“Happy anniversary, I love you so much” Yesung answered and his tiny hand found his way to his boyfriend chin, gently pulling it up, so they could kiss easier.   
They didn’t need a big celebration or expensive gifts, just being there for each other was enough.


End file.
